The Roman Empire I
by Happylittlebookworm
Summary: Hey guys! I am going to present the old life of Jason Grace since he was 11. He is the hero of Rome. Please enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

I. I am elected to be a centurion

My name is Jason Grace. My mum is dead and my Dad is Jupiter. I have been to Camp Jupiter for eight years. I am 11 years old now. I am a demigod and the monsters want to eat me. That's why I am here.

One day morning, I woke up in the fifth cohort as usual. We had breakfast and we played tricks on others. After the meeting, our centurion John Milner (who is the son of Apollo) announced that he will go to the college as he had already been in the army for 10 years. Then the praetor, George, announced that I would be the Centurion of the fifth cohort. I was glad, of course! But I was afraid that I cannot do a great job.. I had a thank-you speech officially and we went back to our barracks and had practice. It seemed to be a really good day. And Gwen, Bobby, Jim, who is my friend in the fifth cohort, congratulated me for being elected. That day should be the most brilliant day I had before. I could probably have more rights and I swore that I would do my best. In the evening, we had war games together and we were in a good mood. 'Hey! Centurion Grace, what is our plan, your majesty!' said Bobby and we all laughed. I said,' our plan is to win the first war after I was the centurion, Bobby. It was a really clear message, okay?' Everyone smiled, it would be a great game, I thought.

After that, we simply designed a brand-new plan for this war game. George announced that the 1st, 2nd cohort will defend and 3rd, 4th cohort and we would attack. When we were planning and laughing together, a girl who was very tired and injured came into Camp Jupiter. When I asked for her name, she answered, 'My name is Reyna, daughter of Bellona.'

Reyna seemed to be friendly, but I knew that we couldn't trust somebody who I do not know (because of my 8 years monster fighting experiences). She told us that she and her sister Hylla escaped from the bad pirates who were released by a blonde hair girl and a guy with blue eyes. The bad pirates tortured them but they successfully escaped. 'What a poor girl!' I thought. We reported Reyna to George and she joined our cohort. She was given a probatio tablet and she became fast friends with us. 'The game begins!' The praetor said.


	2. Chapter 2

II. The war game

Reyna was not so happy, but I understood as she had just escaped from some cruel pirates. I told her the rules of the war game, and she understood them quickly. She was given a dagger as her weapon. We started the game and I charged that new guy who seemed unfriendly in the first cohort. He screamed in a high tone and he went away. Reyna was a good fighter too! She disarmed the guards easily. 'Hey! We have a big trouble here; Centurion James is attacking me, Jason, Help!' Bobby yelled. But when I arrived, Bobby was already disarmed and defeated. He went to another way as he couldn't beat James. 'One on One, are you scared, James?' I teased him. Really, he attacked me. I went back and back. That was the strategy to keep him off from the war. We fought and Hank (who was in the 3rd cohort) stabbed him on his back and I disarmed him easily. Our enemies were surprised to see that one of their most important warriors fell down. Our spirit went higher and higher. We simply got the banner and we won the battle. I was delighted that this was the first time I led my cohort to the victory.

We had a bath together and I chatted with my friends in the 5th cohort. Reyna, Bobby, Gwen, Johnny, Ken, Jill, Jake, Will, Dakota, Jessica and I sat together in a circle. 'We won for the fifth time in a row, we must celebrate!' Dakota (son of Bacchus) said. 'No! Party boy! It was nice news, but having a party is not good, it waste time.' Jill disagreed. Jill and Dakota started arguing until I stopped him. I said,' It is not the time for arguing, it is the time we chat in a friendly way.' 'Yes, I agree with Jason, you two stop acting like a baby!' Gwen said to Dakota and Jill. 'Oh! You two are so troublesome! We have our freedom to speak!' 'Shut up!' I and Gwen both shouted immediately. Then, they both shut up and we resumed our talk.

After that, Jessica asked to have a duel with the new girl Reyna. Reyna accepted and they would fight at 9 am tomorrow. 'It is going to be a great duel to watch' I thought. I went back to my bed and started my dream, but I had a nightmare again.


	3. Chapter 3

III. Duel with a new friend

It was a horrible nightmare. Olympus was exploded and Camp Jupiter was ruined. I and my friends escaped and cried for help. Jupiter was thrown to Tartarus and all the other gods bent there knees to some shadows I couldn't see. Suddenly, the shadow grabbed me and I woke up. 'Oh! Reyna and Jessica are going to fight in the duel! I can't miss it!' I thought. And I ran to the coliseum in our cohort to watch the duel.

Surprisingly, the best female fighter in our cohort before (I mean Jessica, daughter of Mars) lost in the duel with Reyna. Reyna was good at fighting, as she was the daughter of Bellona. Her eyes were piercing and she looked like a dangerous person who would kill you in a second. She was quick, strong and skillful. She beat all the soldiers in our cohort easily. At last, she challenged me! 'Even thought you beat all of us, it is difficult for you to defeat our centurion; he is the son of Jupiter!' said Gwen. 'I will still challenge Jason; don't interrupt my decision, Gwen. You can't stop me.' 'Brave girl, dare to fight me!' I told Reyna. I was angry that she thought she could defeat me easily.' She will learn a lesson.' I thought.

She used her gladius to fight my Ivlivs. She fought well, but I could manage it. I stroke electric to her and she fell down. I defeated her at last. 'Nice try!' I said. 'You are genius! Why you can stroke lightning, Jason Grace? Can you teach me, please?' 'My dad is lord of sky; this is the reason why I have this ability. Therefore, I cannot teach you as these are not a skill, it is a talent.' I replied. She looked disappointed and a little bit unhappy. 'Hey! Don't be sad. You have your talent and you are yourself. Never try to imitate someone. You are great! You have a lot of talents. You fight really well. I appreciate your courage to fight a son of Jupiter. You will be a leader later.' I comfort Reyna , and we went to the senate meeting together.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Bobby is kidnapped by a monster

As usual, Terminus was guarding the Pomerian Line and greeting each other. 'Reyna, this is Terminus, the Boundaries god. Terminus, this is Reyna, daughter of Bellona.' I introduced them to each other. 'Hi Jason, I got a new assistant. Her name is Julia.' Terminus told me. 'Jason, do you have a teddy bear?' asked Julia. 'Sorry, little girl, I don't have one. You can ask Octavian for a teddy.' I replied. She was cute. We entered the senate house and my friend Bobby was guarding the gate of Camp Jupiter as usual. Everything seemed fine. Octavian was still troubled by Julia (because Julia wanted to get his teddy, but he refused to give it and Julia was begging him. Yeah! Our senate meeting can be more peaceful). The senators sat in their seats properly, but I sensed something wrong. George Smith said something to welcome Reyna and keep our spirit high. We talked about this week (whatever, it's boring). When I was making my dream, a loud sound came from the Caldecott Tunnel. Gwen went there to look if any accidents occurred. After a while, Gwen ran to the senate house and told us Bobby was kidnapped by three Cyclops and she told us,' They said that they would go back to their Los Angeles house to ask him something.' I was shocked and George I called an emergency meeting for saving Bobby.

After our meeting, Reyna, I and James (son of Minerva) were 'elected' to attend the quest. Reyna was nervous and she told me she didn't know what to do. I explained it clearly and we planned our strategies. I borrowed a car from George's mother and all our backpacks were ready. I stuck some snacks, a bunch of US dollars and a bag of denarii into my backpack. James packed a book which was full of words and some potato chips. He got a new gladius as his old one was destroyed in the last war game. Reyna polished her dagger and she put some chocolate bars. She grabbed something into her backpack. I asked her, 'What's that?' She smiled and replied, 'Secret weapon!' I thought that it was some real weapon, but she showed me that it was just her favorite comic. We both laughed and we stood in front of the entrance of Camp Jupiter. 'It will be your first quest. We must come back on the Feast of Fortuna, are you nervous?' James asked us. 'No, we aren't.' I and Reyna lied. And we stepped to San Francisco, and got into Ms Smith's BMW. 'You drive!' I told James, as he was the only one who got a driving license.


End file.
